A Slow Grind
by Mione21
Summary: Complete - An argument, an explosion, and a slow, thorough grind along the dungeon floor. Mature readers only.


He cursed the gods-all of them-slowly and methodically, alphabetically in both name and mythology.

Then he cursed that Potter boy for having luck and raw talent, and not a lick of sense when it came time to discern which half-learned abilities he should share with his friends and which ones he should not.

He then cursed himself over and over for having a hand in said indiscriminate knowledge sharing.

All this Severus Snape did to distance himself from the current predicament-A woman underneath him, not moving, less her shallow breaths while he inched them both across the dungeon floor…his apprentice no less…whose thoughts chiseled into his mind at break-neck speeds, unknowingly, in overcompensation for her lack of physical movement. _Damn Potter. Damn him damn him damn him_.

It happened instantaneously, actually.

They bickered.

The vial of black widow venom was perched too close to the edge of the workspace.

Her loud but insincere shout, "I quit!" was accentuated by a book slammed firmly onto the tabletop.

They both saw it teetering, and instead of trying to stop it, they automatically moved in unison to their pre-agreed "worst case scenario" duties.

She shot a ward at the door barring all from entering. He used his snap judgment on magic would ultimately be saving their asses.

Just as they heard the "crack" of her ward, his weight struck her in full-force, knocking them both onto the floor; Hermione Granger ending up supine, he prone on top of her. His voice belting out the spell Spiro Dirigenos, a spin-off of the bubblehead charm that would save their lives, punctuated by the kerplunk of the open vial into the cauldron-their combined effort of three year's work- which boiled angrily and spewed a deadly funnel of gasses.

Then he made a horrible mistake. Looking into her eyes, he broke directly into her mind, shouting, "DON'T TALK OR MOVE—I will maneuver us both to safety." This in itself was not the mistake, however. It was teaching Occulomency to that _Damn Potter. Damn Damn Damn_.

As he mentally barked at her, she automatically recognized his intrusion, _and blast_, she threw up her defenses …in fact, Severus felt her knock past his own defenses in retaliation—silent but present. _How in the fuck did she do that? Damn him again that little berk_.

Severus speculated that it was pure inborn ability, but now he was faced with the fact that while he extricated himself from her mind, she refused to…or perhaps didn't know how to…release him. Perhaps she didn't even know she used Legilimency on him.

"Hope springs eternal" he bit back.

Now he found himself seated squarely between her legs, his full weight seemingly centered in the one spot he should least be thinking of at a time such as this.

His charm blanketing them with a filament of protection, while appropriate for one person to move or two to wait out said gasses until they completely dissipate he now knew for certain that in this situation would leave him in a fate worse than death.

He quickly thought of being tortured in an unsuccessful attempt to thwart the stirrings he firmly (no pun intended) recognized, and he just couldn't have it. Nor would he want to be remembered as the discretionary tale of the guy who sported a stiff so big that he burst the charm that would have saved his own life.

No, he knew he would have to navigate them both toward his private chamber which was warded to let them both through while shielding the space from any foreign substance out. It was their only hope. He didn't want to be labeled both DEAD and a pervert.

His hands and forearms pinned to the ground by her back were the first parts to move, his hands rotating slowly downward to dig into the cold stone floor. His eyes still looking into hers, he ordered her, "Slowly lift your knees and lock your ankles behind my back. Then, bring your arms around my neck and do the same. Do it now."

He still felt her presence in his head. While her mouth never moved, and his ears didn't register any sound, he heard a strangled little whine of effort as Hermione complied to his orders.

The room was still filled with the noxious fumes, he noted as he broke eye contact with her. Locating the closest landmark, the work table's leg, then another, he used his mind's eye to reorient himself. With deliberate movement, she finished locking herself tightly onto him.

And then he realized that the little witch was even more talented that he originally estimated. In fact, she was one of the most powerful witches he had ever known whether she knew it or not. Without even looking at him, since he knew her eyes were now shut tight in literal blind trust, he heard her moan right in the middle of his mind.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck…oh bloody hell_. Severus Snape was again disoriented as an image flashed in his mind of her in her bed, thinking of…him? _And she is doing THAT?!_

The throb he felt was so full he almost shuddered. His mind scrambled to try to rid her from his brain with no results. As he scraped his right knee forward, he felt their bodies lock even more firmly together right between her legs, his now overly apparent hard-on snapping into place through flimsy fabric of undergarments he had never even thought he'd be lucky enough to see let alone feel, the head of his cock straining to nudge her little nub just 'that/much' further against his will.

_Please gods, I take it all back…please put me out of my misery and kill me now_. Severus wondered if this was just another penance he'd have to pay for his past crimes. Another humiliation he'd have to endure, as he was sure that the little minx underneath him was surely going to run to her little boyfriends in the ministry and tell her two partners in shit-stirring all about this. But then—

_'__More'_ he heard in her projected voice, familiar yet strange. Astonished he looked down at her face to see her worrying her lip, her eyes still closed. The throb he felt this time made that heated voice rise _ahh—ahhhhh—ahh_ the waves of ache in her voice echoing each rush of blood that battered against her through the underside of his cock.

His fingers clawed into the stone as he began slowly creeping them toward the exit that would be their only way out. He focused on his movements while trying to shut her projections but it was to no avail.

_Right knee up, then left hand pull forward. Left knee up and then right hand pull forward. _Her thoughts buffeting him, the words at first distant and barely audible were now reaching a fevered pitch.

Hermione continued her projected visualizations…this was not simple Legilimency, in fact he didn't know what in Hades it was she was doing because it was simply too strong and too vivid. There was no tome he could remember ever describing this _mind fuck_ for lack of better words.

The sharp images of him laboring over her while she rolled her hips to meet him was simply maddening. Flickerings of playfully raunchy poses she wanted to enact for him while he stroked himself. Her wishes that he'd tug her panties aside and thoroughly fuck her at this very moment, slow and hard…her coming and coming ….

Her scent and the heat that was enveloping him dared him to comply, toxic fumes or no. And the sexy little noises that permeated her stream of consciousness were signaling that she was begging him for release…_so close, oh yeah, ahh—uh huhh_…feeling the slick fabric gliding more easily from her sopping wetness.

He felt his hand breach his wards first, then he knew that her head was crowning through the wards and she would be able to breathe real air. His snail's pace continued until both of them were safely through, and out of danger.

And as he was about to bolt away from her, his body was jerked back down by the two arms locked firmly around his neck, and the two ankles now hiked even higher up his back, urging him to redistribute his weight onto her.

Her mouth said nothing as her lips slid across his, her eyes now open again and this time her mind's voice demanding, _Don't you DARE stop now, Professor._

_I won't as long as YOU don't quit_….


End file.
